Transmigration
by Kouen-Chan
Summary: Who ever said that Saphir Wyon Neis, a lonely child, had to become Dist, a man full of regrets and haunted by the past? 'Not this time,' he swore in his mind, 'I will never become a character that yearns for the attention of an enemy' SI-OC-as-Dist.
1. The Beginning to the End

**Transmigration**

 **Summary: Who ever said that Saphir Wyon Neis, a lonely child, had to become Dist, a man full of regrets and haunted by the past? 'Not this time,' he swore in his mind, 'I will never become a character that yearns for the attention of an enemy!' SI-OC-as-Dist.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS!**

* * *

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero.

Every student on the high school campus bolted even before the last bell rang, leaving the teacher behind in a cloud of dust. Only one student remained, a male student with ear buds playing music loudly. The boy packed his bag at a leisure pace. Slowly walking toward the exit, he waved to the teacher and eventually exited the school campus.

"Hey, Dist!" called out a man from the street. "Just got out of school?" The man laughed, as he knocked the hood concealing Dist. Dist had dark brown shoulder length hair and hazelnut eyes, average height and average looks, and basically was an average person in general.

"Yeah. How are you today, Mr. Johnson?" Dist nodded politely toward the man.

"Call me Sam, kid! I'm doing fine, get home safely, kiddo. It's been getting dangerous lately." Sam grinned and continued on his way.

Dist sighed at the warning and continue to slowly walk home.

Some fun facts about Dist:

-His full name is Distort Gibson.

-He is an orphan and lives alone.

-He is a senior (AKA 18 years old)

-He is most likely going to end up as a NEET

-He is a gaming addict despite his monetary problems

-He is an introvert and antisocial

By the time it was 9:00 and completely dark out, Dist had still not reached his apartment complex. He sighed at his lack of attention and started to run at a slow pace.

There was a sudden sound, a loud "BANG" and he suddenly felt dizzy.

' _A gun shot?_ ' he thought, ' _Who was shot?_ '

He looked down and noticed blood, his own blood. ' _I've been shot?_ ' he realized. Then, everything went dark.

In the cold night of Keterburg, a silver haired baby no older than 10 months old stared in disbelief at the ceiling of the orphanage. ' _Why am I alive? And as a baby?!_ ' he raged in his mind silently. Looking around, he only recognized one word, a simple, but very meaningful one: Saphir.

' _I only know one person with that name and such a familiar surrounding….._ ' his eyes widened and his small lungs let out a sharp and shrill screech of surprise. ' _Don't tell me I'm in a game, as an antagonist no less!'_ he mentally cried, a very out of character action for him, but considering the situation, it was normal.

The matron of the orphanage startled at the shrill scream and scared off a dog that in turn ran off and let off a loud howl that would scare a bunch of birds and create a shadow of a monster in the room of Jade Balfour, who was not yet asleep, and cause him to use fonons unconsciously and then, a woman, who happened to be from the capital of Malkuth to witness the accident and would inform the king and the king would one day send his youngest son there in hopes of them creating a bond together, but alas, that would not happen in another decade or so.

The instigator of the butterfly effect would soon be peacefully drifting off to sleep before jolting at a sudden realization.

' _Crap. I never finished the game!_ '

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Plz review!**


	2. Meetings

**Transmigration**

 **Summary: Who ever said that Saphir Wyon Neis, a lonely child, had to become Dist, a man full of regrets and haunted by the past? 'Not this time,' he swore in his mind, 'I will never become a character that yearns for the attention of an enemy!' SI-OC-as-Dist.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS!**

 **AN: Just too clear up any confusion about the timeline, Jade and Saphir were born on ND 1982 and Peony was born in ND 1981. Nephry was born five years later, in ND 1987. In ND 1992 was when Saphir and Jade met Peony. In ND 2000, Asch was born. Dist enters Oracle Knights in ND 2009. ND 2011, Luke (replica) is born, and the game starts in ND 2018.**

* * *

ND 1992 AGE 10

' _Why me?!_ ' the normally calm child cried in his mind as a shiver went down his spine again. For the past week, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. Over the course of ten years, he had grown up to be rather feminine in a way. Unlike the original, Saphir had waist length, pure white hair, like the snow, which was tied into a low ponytail. His wide, lavender eyes glowed with hidden knowledge. He, like in his past life, was not particularly tall; he was more on the short side.

Unknown to our reincarnated character, a brunette hidden behind a building was thinking furiously on how to approach him. His eyes were colder than the snow that surrounded him.

Halting at the library, Saphir entered the building with caution. He hoped to find more information about the world he was in now. So far he only had two main thoughts at the moment:

1\. It was about now that the original Saphir and Jade Balfour/Curtiss met.

2\. Jade started Fomicry last year

' _Why did I have to be born as not only a main antagonist, but also as the 'best friend' of Jade Curtiss of all people?_ ' he wondered. ' _It's not like I hate him, but Jade gives me an uncomfortable feeling, especially when I hear him taunting others…._ ' He mentally cried, but he quickly went back to his book on fonons.

Almost an hour later, when Saphir was walking back to the orphanage in a daze, as usual, a certain brunette stopped him in his path. "I heard that someone my age could use fonic artes. Would that happen to be you?"

Saphir could only stare, stunned at the universe's poor timing. "What if it is?" he asked suspiciously to other child.

"Show me." The brunette demanded.

"….." Saphir paused then turned around and ran away from the other child.

Even when surprised, the brunette somehow still managed to tackle the silver haired child to the ground. "I'm Jade Balfour." He struggled to say while fighting against Saphir's struggles. Saphir paused at the sudden interaction, but also offered his name to the other. "Saphir Neis."

Unprepared for the sudden push, Jade went tumbling into the snow when Saphir pushed him.

"Pow Hammer" Saphir intoned softly, facing a tree covered in snow.

In the snow, Jade could only stare wide eyed as several small red hammers appeared out of thin air and struck the tree. The area it hit was slightly dented and the snow had all slid off the tree.

As the hammers disappeared, Saphir started toward the orphanage, not know that this would not be the only time he encountered the brunet.

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

"No." Saphir sternly stated, arms crossed.

"Why not? It will be an interesting experience." Jade argued back with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"We are not breaking into a fucking mansion just because it's rumored to house the King's son."

"That's what makes the idea much more interesting!"

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…."

"….I'll buy you the robot thing."

"It's a fontech kit! …..Fine, but I'm not going to be bait."

"….."

"JADE!"

Saphir could only sigh as he was dragged into the street in front of the mansion in the outskirts of town. While Jade may be a conniving bastard, he could only blame himself for getting involve in the first place. While their first meeting was slightly (read: highly) awkward, the following meetings were not as much (actually, it was much more awkward).

Following Jade, he prepared himself to become a child criminal. ' _This is why I should never get involved with conniving, sly bastards._ ' He complained mentally.

* * *

It was dark out, around 1:30 in the morning and everyone but the guards at the front were asleep. The two kids sneakily (not really) entered the mansion through an open window. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you." Saphir hissed to his companion in this endeavor. Jade only smirked and continued to walk in single direction with Saphir hurrying after him.

After nearly an hour, the two stumbled into a room with tan child around their age staring amusedly at them.

"So…. What are you doing here in a place that no one's supposed to come and at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked.

Saphir could only facepalm and wished to bang his head against something hard. Watching as Jade and the boy who introduced himself as 'Peony Upala Malkuth IX'. He wondered if it was worth getting arrested just because he hit the future king of Malkuth over the head.

"You could enter Professor Nebilim's school." Suggested Jade to Peony. Peony looked very excited at the idea. For some reason, Saphir pitied the poor woman who not only dealt with annoying and reckless children on daily bases, but also had to deal with Jade's arrogance. Adding an annoying prince with no self-preservation would not be a good idea.

"How about no?" Saphir injected into the conversation. Both children stared at him with a deadpan look and ignored him as he sighed (again). ' _Why am I the only sane one here?_ ' he questioned the world.

"Why don't you stay the night?" a certain idiotic prince inquired.

"I think it's time we go home. Goodbye!" Saphir bolted toward the window, opened it and tossed Jade and himself out and ran back to his newly acquired apartment alone. Muttering under his breath, he slipped under the covers, knowing that Jade would get his revenge sooner or later for the risky move, but he was too tired to care at the moment.

' _Well, the next 15 years are going to be HELL._ ' He realized and snuggled under the covers of his, nice, warm, comfy bed.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Plz review! Sayonara!~**


	3. Of Friends and Teachers

**Transmigration**

 **Summary: Who ever said that Saphir Wyon Neis, a lonely child, had to become Dist, a man full of regrets and haunted by the past? 'Not this time,' he swore in his mind, 'I will never become a character that yearns for the attention of an enemy!' SI-OC-as-Dist.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS!**

* * *

ND 1992 Age 10

"School?"

Saphir inwardly groaned in despair, knowing that if either Jade or Peony heard it, they would make the next week for him hell on earth.

Currently, the trio of children were sitting in Peony's room after entering illegally (again).

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Said a certain blonde haired menace.

"Hm… interesting…" Murmured a certain brunette with (unhealthy) sadistic tendencies.

"I suppose it's been decided then! Let's enroll in Professor Nebilim's school!"

Unable to contain his despair any longer, Saphir walked up to the closest wall and started banging his head as hard as he could, wondering when this had become his life. 'Kill me now.' He thought as another wave of depression came in when he heard:

"Well aren't you happy, Saphir?" from a grinning Jade Balfour.

* * *

-Time skip-

Professor Nebilim could only stare in shock as she watched three of her new students run around in circles, two of them chasing the last one along with… rappigs?

After watching for a while, she finally decided to help the poor lavender-haired child.

"Jade! Peony! Leave Saphir alone already!" She called as loudly as she could.

Unsurprisingly, the two continued to chase Saphir until she forcefully stopped them.

While scolding Jade and Peony while hugging a sniffling Saphir, her thoughts wondered off. She wondered about Jade's lack of guilt and twisted mind. It worried the teacher, hoping that the brunette would never make the same mistakes that she had.

After finally letting them go, she wondered off to her own home, contemplating the trio of…friends? They were a strange trio, made up of a sadistic brunette, the prince of the Malkuth Empire, and a rather feminine boy.

Now that she thought about it, sometimes, it seemed like Saphir knew and could do more than he let on. As Professor Nebilim got out the keys to her home, she realized what felt so off about the lavender-haired boy.

Despite having been running around for close to half an hour, Saphir never was out of breath or exhausted. When she was scolding Jade and Peony, the two were breathing heavily, yet despite the fact that Saphir was sniffling, he was still mostly breathing evenly!

Professor Nebilim groaned, feeling as if she missed something big.

' _Hopefully, Jade is the only mentally unstable child. I wouldn't know what to do if Saphir were as well._ '

* * *

-Back to the Trio-

Jade stared at pouting Saphir, having also came to the same conclusion as Professor Nebilim.

"Why aren't you breathing hard?" He asked bluntly, not caring if he seemed rude.

Peony paused, as if suddenly realizing that fact. Quickly spinning around on his heel, he turned around and glared at Saphir, as if it were the boy's fault that they were scolded.

"Now that you mention it, why aren't you tired at all?!" He pouted, thinking about how unfair it was.

' _What am I supposed to say?_ ' Saphir thought, inwardly groaning for the nth time. ' _That I like to run around Keterburg every night? I'll just give a BS answer…_ '

"It's because I'm better, so there!" Saphir replied, sticking out his tongue at the duo before running off.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the answer, but decided not to pursue Saphir when he ran off. ' _One day, I'll find out all your secrets… That day will come soon, so you better watch out, Saphir._ '

* * *

-Several months later-

ND 1993 Age 11

"Jade, this is defiantly not a good idea." Saphir murmured to his companion.

The two were at the local library researching the Seventh Fonon. Inside Saphir's book, was a smaller book about fontech because he had no need to research about the Seventh Fonon.

Actually, for some strange reason, it came naturally to him. Just last week, Saphir had managed to somehow heal a rabbit that he had found injured and had taken it inside his home. Pushing his thoughts aside, he listened intently as Jade ranted about the Fonons… again.

"Look Jade, You've been cooped up in the library for days. You have to go to sleep sometime soon as well as eat something besides those awful rice balls. Despite what you may think, you are a terrible cook… Plus it's not healthy to just eat rice balls for five days straight." Saphir informed Jade, unknowingly sounding like Professor Nebilim… or to be more specific, a nagging mother.

Looking away from his book, Jade stared disbelievingly at Saphir.

"What are you, my mother?" he asked.

While this wasn't the first time Saphir had nagged Jade or Peony to do something, as if he were a mother no less, it was defiantly the first time that Saphir had nagged about his health of all things.

"No, why would I be your mother? I'm your friend. Now stop being an idiot and go rest already!" Saphir rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Jade carefully observed the other boy. Friend? That was a first for him. He never really considered other people friends… Peony was more of that semi-annoying person that he found amusement in and Nephry was his younger sister, so she was tolerated. Professor Nebilim was nice, but he wasn't completely sure of what he felt for her.

Hearing Saphir's words, Jade felt an unexplainable warmth spread through his body. Nodding, he marked his page, checked it out, and left the library with Saphir following closely behind him, fussing. Jade wondered about this foreign feeling and smiled a bit.

' _Is this what having a friend is like?_ '

* * *

 **It's been a long, long time since the last update, hasn't it... *Hides* Sorry... Please review! Ciao~**


End file.
